Al final de todo, hay amor…
by xMissMystery
Summary: Marinette Duppain-Cheng ha dejado atrás sus apellidos para adoptar el apellido Agreste al contraer matrimonio con el joven Adrién. Todo parece ir maravilloso... hasta que el presente comienza a aparecer, borrando el cuento de hadas que siempre soñó... [One-Shot]


•—✻ **「** **L A** **A** **D E** **L A S** **S** **D E** **O** **」❉**

 _ **Viendo las flores de cerezo recién abiertas caer…**_

 _ **Te lamentaste, decepcionado: "Es demasiado pronto este año"**_

 _ **Y estabas tan bello…**_

Marinette miraba con los ojos llenos de asombro y maravilla las flores de cerezo caer en aquella calle japonesa. Soltó el agarre cálido que sostenía su mano derecha y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos perdiéndose en el esplendor de la belleza rosada que comenzaba a opacar la armonía del paisaje níveo y volteó la mirada hacia su acompañante mostrando una infantil sonrisa:

-¡Mira! ¡Ya están floreciendo! ¡Se ven hermosas! –Señaló con su mano hacia la copa de uno de los cerezos buscando que los ojos masculinos se encontraran con la pequeña mancha rosada bajo la capa de nieve. –No pensé ver algo así en nuestro viaje de bodas… -susurró para sí misma la muchacha, apareciendo un tenue sonrojo en sus frías mejillas.

-En realidad aún no deberían de florecer... –murmuró algo confundido el chico revisando de nueva cuenta la guía turística que traía consigo, mientras se acercaba a Marinette, quien soltó un profundo suspiro lleno de amor al ver la expresión llena de confusión de su esposo.

-Eres asombroso… -dijo sin pensar. Él levantó la mirada del mapa, y soltó una tímida risa desviando la mirada.

-¿Asombroso?

-Sosteniendo… mapas… con… las manos… -titubeo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba esconderse bajo el grueso abrigo rosado. El joven rodeo con delicadeza los hombros femeninos y continuaron con su camino en medio de una suave ventisca de nieve y pétalos de cerezo.

-Y tú eres asombrosa siendo mi esposa, _My Lady_. Marinette enrojeció incluso más.

-No tanto como tú, gatito…

 _ **Si pudieras verme ahora…**_

 _ **Me pregunto qué pensarías de mí…**_

 _ **Viviendo sin ti…**_

El reloj había comenzado a sonar, asustando a Marinette, obligándola a salir del mar de los recuerdos. Volteó a ver el artilugio que mostraba parpadeante las 6:40 AM. Talló sus ojos azules intentando despejar la pesadez que había acumulado esa noche al no poder conciliar el sueño y soltó un suspiro. Resignada, se levantó automáticamente y se dirigió a tomar un baño, ignorando el frío que le erizaba la piel. Una vez afuera, y con la toalla cubriendo su frágil cuerpo, se miró por primera vez al espejo y presionó sus labios. Las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos demostraban que en efecto, no había podido dormir ni un minuto. Pronto, ese gesto de desagrado dio pie una risa vacía que resonó en la soledad de su habitación.

-Me pregunto… si me vieras ahora… ¿Creerías que soy grandiosa?… -volteó hacia una fotografía que reposaba a su derecha, tomada en su viaje de bodas. La sola imagen fue suficiente para que sus mejillas se humedecieran casi tanto como los oscuros cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros, mientras la respiración comenzaba a cortarse a causa de los sollozos que habían escapado de su garganta de pronto. – ¿Por qué… tuviste que irte?

 _ **Todo el mundo encuentra el amor…**_

 _ **Todo el mundo encuentra el amor…**_

 _ **Al final…**_

 _ **Al final…**_

Marinette volteó de nueva cuenta hacia el reloj, limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó decidida hurgando entre la ropa y artículos que había en su maleta que reposaba en una de las mesas de la habitación. Comenzó a vestirse, envolviendo su cuerpo delicado entre los pliegues de la ropa de su diseño personal mientras veía caer la nieve por el gran ventanal de cristal que se situaba a su derecha. Una vez terminado esto, suspiró y tomó sin titubear su preciado abrigo rosado… el primer obsequio que obtuvo de su único amor.

-Es hora de irnos… regresaremos pronto, querido. –sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras se perdía en los destellos que había captado perfectamente la cámara en los ojos del hombre que aparecía en la fotografía, mientras acariciaba con calidez su vientre. – Descuida… llevo un increíble guardián conmigo… ¿Cierto, Hugo?

 _ **Si pudieras escuchar el sollozo de un recién nacido…**_

 _ **Armonioso y saludable**_

 _ **Resonando en la ciudad que protegías…**_

 _ **Sé que estarías muy complacido…**_

Y salió de la habitación sin voltea atrás. Con ese tinte de valentía y decisión en los ojos que siempre había estado presente en ella… eso que había sido notado únicamente por ese tonto gato… quien siempre había sido una molestia para ella… y de quien siempre había estado ingenuamente enamorada.

-Sabes Hugo… Tu padre siempre fue terrible con las bromas… -susurró Marinette sonriendo ligeramente pasando de nueva cuenta la palma de su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza. –Espero que no heredes ese tonto hábito… -suspiró, llena de nostalgia siendo golpeada por una ola de recuerdos buenos que le cerraron de inmediato la garganta, formándose un gran nudo. –Y más que nada… nunca dejes sola a la mujer que ames… no te vayas de súbito como lo hizo tu padre… Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado con nosotros… habría vivido tantas cosas con nosotros… Hugo…

 _ **Son las huellas que continúan detrás de nosotros…**_

 _ **Todo el mundo encuentra el amor…**_

Las personas caminaban distraídas, ignorando la figura de la muchacha, que temblaba de pies a cabeza gracias a los recuerdos y no a la nieve que bañaba cada rincón del paisaje japonés. Aquél día de Julio jamás abandonaría su memoria, por más años que pasaran, Jamás olvidaría el aniversario de su boda… porque pese a haber pasado un año únicamente de su boda… Era impensable que él ya no estuviese con ella. Con ellos.

 _ **No me puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verte…**_

 _ **Todavía no te he contado nada…**_

 _ **Todavía no te he contado nada…**_

La muchacha cayó abatida a la nieve. Pronto las rodillas comenzaron a humedecerse al no levantarse inmediatamente. Alzó la vista al cielo y lanzó un desgarrador grito que la volvió el centro de atención de los transeúntes. No importaba. No le importaba tener la atención de todo el mundo… cuando en ese mundo, la persona a quien más había amado, ya no estaba para dedicarle esas bellas y tímidas sonrisas. Esas tontas bromas, y esos sermones.

-¡ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! –sollozó con dolor, clamando con ansiedad la presencia de su esposo ausente, abrazándose a sí misma. –AÚN NO TE DIJE… NO TE DIJE QUE… SIEMPRE TE AME… DESDE ESE DÍA… EL PARAGUAS… SIENTO HABERTE TRAIDO TANTOS PROBLEMAS EN CASA… POR MI DESORDEN… SIENTO NO HABERTE… ENSEÑADO MÁS PLATILLOS… SIENTO NO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE… PERO… ESTE BICHITO NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN SU GATITO… Y… -calló de súbito- Siento… no haberte dicho… que serías papá… ¡AUN NO TE HE DICHO NADA, ADRIÉN AGRESTE! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR ATRÁS A TU FAMILIA? Aún… no comenzaba… el resto de nuestra vida…

 _ **Viendo las flores de cerezo caer recién abiertas caer…**_

 _ **Los árboles están quietos, imponentes…**_

 _ **A pesar de lo asustada que esté, no apartaré la mirada…**_

 _ **Sí, al final de todo, hay amor…**_

Una traviesa flor de cerezo calló a apenas unos centímetros de su mano. Limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó del suelo sonriendo, llevando consigo la florecilla en su mano. Porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido… había alguien que esperaba escuchar todas esas cosas que jamás le había dicho a Adrién…

-Lo entendí Adrién… entendí el sermón.

Porque a pesar de todo… ella debía recordar que siempre habría amor en su corazón… Y el pequeño ser que crecía segundo a segundo dentro de ella… era la muestra de ello. Aunque a la distancia, los blanquecinos dientes desgarraban con impotencia el labio inferior… mientras los puños se cerraban tratando de contener los impulsos. Sí… porque, al final de todo… hay amor.


End file.
